


My Jolly Sailor Bold

by Sage_S_Adoren



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Hellraiser (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But in his usual assholeish way, Consensual, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Freddy Is An Asshole, Ghosts, Nancy Lives!, Romantic Comedy, Succubus, action adventure, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_S_Adoren/pseuds/Sage_S_Adoren
Summary: Pinhead has a difficult job. On one hand, he has to get the help of three notorious men possessed by demons in order to help take down a threat to the very balance of existence and between Heaven, Earth, and Hell - The Overtaker. And on the other hand, he kind of has to make sure none of these idiots murder each other in the process.So he enlists the help of a demon huntress, a reality altering poltergeist, and a powerful Lucid Dreamer to keep tabs on the three murderers.Can the six of them defeat the Overtaker and inadvertedly save the realms or will their conflicts with each other be too much for them all to handle?(Takes place in 2020, post Freddy Vs. Jason)
Relationships: Freddy Krueger/Nancy Thompson, Jason Voorhees/Clementine Saintclaire, Jason Voorhees/Original Female Character(s), Michael Myers/Ebony Quill, Michael Myers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Suffice to say, Pinhead was very unhappy about the current situation. He had no idea personally why Lord Lucifer chose him for this particular job but he was a loyal servant, much as the rest of the Cenobites, but he still wanted to stick it to Satan and tell him 'uh, fuck no.'

But that wouldn't go over in court very well...

Bummer.

He exhaled as he teleported back to his home - a palace of white and grey shared by all the Cenobites within their own pocket realm. He quickly found his way to the torture chambers, where countless souls were being tortured by monstrosities that no human would look away from sane. He smirked ever so slightly at the sadistic pleasure the monsters took delight in and with a single wave of his hand, six mighty, dog-like beasts comprised of some sort of tar-like substance and with mouths and eyes all over their bodies appeared before him, eagerly awaiting their commands.

"My servants, our Lord has given me a task. I require your assistance in this." At this, the dogs growled in anticipation. Pinhead smiled. "I need each of you to track down six individuals. These are their scents." 

Even though nothing was brought before the dogs to smell, they seemed to know who exactly Pinhead required of them. With howls, they took off, darting into the halls and passed an unfazed Pinhead and out of sight. The Cenobite smirked once more. 

"Even if I must suffer babysitting these six imbeciles, I shall at least have the pleasure of knowing their arrival here will not be a pleasant one."

* * *

Freddy Krueger was dead. There was no two ways about it. And for the past 20 years, Nancy Thompson had made sure he stayed dead. Not only had she contributed to the uncovering of Hypnocil but also helped kill Freddy on multiple occasions. Her last encounter with him had been when two teenagers called Lori and Will had escaped with their lives and Nancy had to kill the bastard once more. Quite frankly, she had been sick of it.

However, it appears that even in death, she would not be granted reprieve from endlessly preventing Krueger from coming back. It was that very conflict with Lori and Will that had led to the dream researcher's death by Freddy himself. Though she did manage to kill the Dream Demon in retaliation. 

But truly, neither of them were actually dead. Both came back - but trapped in their own nightmare of an existence.

They had to share a dreamscape. 

The first few years of this was terrible. Freddy constantly attempted to return, but due to no one fearing him or remembering him, he was unable to return. Only a year or so after Freddy's and Nancy's final conflict had Hypnocil been approved by the FDA and was able to be distributed to all of the citizens of Springwood, effectively putting a cork to Freddy's mousehole. In this time, Nancy and Freddy were at each other's throats constantly, both of them finding increasingly elaborate ways to torture the other person. 

Neither of them died - they couldn't. Neither she nor Freddy had a corporeal form that could affect them so death was off the table for both of them. Nancy recalled several times when Freddy tried to kick her out of the dreamscape to absolutely no luck. Neither of them wanted to be around the other. They had considered each other nemeses - enemies with a burning passion to kill the other. 

Several more years had passed and Nancy and Freddy had started to simply avoid each other, resulting to simply leave each other alone in their own areas of the dreamscape. And while this worked for a while, the two couldn't avoid each other for all eternity. They had crossed paths several times and then immediately had left the other alone. 

15 years had gone by, and half of that was spent in near utter silence (with the exceptions of Freddy's insults and Nancy's own spite.) At this point, the two had spent so long with each other, bored out of their minds and - even though neither one of them cared to admit it - lonely. Both of them knew this was their own personal hells and they both knew that in this dreamscape, nothing of consequences truly happened.

So fuck it.

"Go fish." The dream demon said aloud as he looked over his cards and then back up at the lucid dreamer. Nancy rolled her eyes and lifted a card up from the pile.

How they ended up playing Go Fish of all card games was beyond both of these very desperate individuals but neither of them was willing to question it. Five years had gone by and they had been spending their time doing all sorts of random things that they both liked doing when they were alive. Apparently, Freddy Krueger, the Springwood Slasher, the Dream Demon, Terror of Dreams and Bringer of Deadly Nightmares... liked to play Go Fish.

Go figure.

"Do you have a six?" Freddy asked and Nancy narrowed her eyes at him as she gave him her six of hearts. At her look, Freddy gave her an obviously fake innocent look as he smirked. "What?"

"You're cheating." Nancy said bluntly and without any anger, she expected this. Freddy gave her a mock gasp as he pressed his free hand over his heart. 

"Nancy! Dear, you wound me!" The Dream Demon taunted. At Nancy's eyebrow raise, Freddy grumbled as he nodded. "Yes, I cheated." Before lowering all of his cards to reveal all of them now had pairs. He stood up from his chair victoriously and pointed a finger in her direction, cards flying around slightly. "But I won! Ha!"

Nancy wore an expression that betrayed her disapproval but also her lack of care. Freddy smirked as he leaned over the table and rested his chin on his palms. "You don't look all too approving." He said. 

"Obviously." She said honestly. Freddy straightened up and spread his arms out.

"Hey, whatcha gonna do? Pwunish me?" Freddy taunted with a very exaggerated baby-voice. Nancy's face turned vaguely irritated.

"I don't actually care and keep your weird fetishes to yourself, Krueger." Nancy scoffed. Freddy laughed as he leaned back in his chair and smirked.

"Can't blame a guy for trying, huh sweet-cheeks?" He said. "Besides, I'd rather be daddy than be bossed around. But I'm sure you could gage that."

Nancy let a small smile cross her lips as she snorted. "Please, the day I have sex with you is when I can get out of this dreamscape, which will apparently be never." 

A sudden growl alerted the both of them as their heads turned to look at where it came from. Confused and concerned, the two of them shared a look before they decided to approach the commotion. They were both prepared for a fight if need be, but neither were prepared for what had happened.

Out of nowhere, two massive dog-like monsters appeared and lunged at the Demon and Dreamer! Nancy didn't get a chance to dodge and neither did Freddy as the dogs were too fast and immediately were upon them. To both Nancy's and Freddy's horrors, the dogs lowered themselves onto their individual persons and started to absorb the two into their bodies, with both of them struggling but unable to escape.

"Ah! Freddy, my powers aren't working!" Nancy cried out as she tried her best to use her lucid dreaming abilities but to no avail. 

"Neither are mine!" Freddy yelled back, disgusted with the present situation but unable to escape himself. Before anything else could be said, the two were fully submerged into the dogs' bodies. The dogs looked at each other before proceeding to leave the dreamscape and to their next destination...


	2. Killer of the Lake

Jason Voorhees wasn't sure what to do now. Twenty years had passed since he had last seen anyone enter his camp. Twenty years since he had encountered another living being. As he wandered the grounds, he couldn't help but notice just how much the camp itself fell into disarray. The dilapidated and almost sad buildings that once housed people were now empty. No one occupied them, hell, even Jason himself wasn't sure of the last time he had been inside them.

He stared blankly at the lake. To any onlooker, it would seem that he was just a mindless corpse staring lifelessly but within his head, there were so many thoughts running through his head. Mother hadn't talked to him for a long time. She usually was only gone for a week at most but she hadn't appeared to speak to him for at least a month. 

It worried the Voorhees man. He had no idea where his mother could potentially be and really didn't want to wander out of the camp's grounds to find out. Mostly for the sake of avoiding running into people like the police. They could pose a problem for him. He wasn't sure if he could control himself either to stay hidden. The rage he felt when he saw teenagers do... bad BAD things was overwhelming and perhaps something he inherited from his mother.

He wasn't sure why or how, but ever since that day, he wasn't sure how he survived. By all means, he should have drowned in the lake. He never gave it much thought before but now, with silence and nobody around, forbidden thoughts arose. He still had no idea how he survived and tried to accept that he likely never will know how he survived. 

He exhaled heavily as he looked away from the lake and back towards the cabins. He had spent most of the past few years trying to repair his own cabin to be more suitable for him. He even pulled out decades old books so he could read to stave off the boredom.

Also the loneliness. 

You wouldn't assume so, especially with the visage of this powerful man, but he was lonely. He missed Mother and he almost missed having teenagers come in the camp. There were times when he would listen to them when they weren't doing bad things and hear their conversations. Most of them were about the bad things but occasionally, he would encounter a couple of them that talked about rather strange and fascinating things.

One night many years ago, while readjusting some bear traps, he stumbled across a couple who were taking a walk through the forest - completely well dressed and not doing any of the bad stuff. He decided to watch them. They were not the typical couple and at first Jason thought they were friends. Both of them were girls! 

"I wish we could always be like this. Nothing to fear, together." One of the girls said, holding the other's hand. The other laughed and leaned over to press a kiss to her partner's lips. 

"I want that too..." She replied with a sad yet loving smile. 

"Let's run away then! I heard California can actually let us be... you know..." At this suggestion, Jason was shocked. Two girls, they looked to be young women, together? As a couple? Not only that but they wanted to run away! He could never imagine doing that at all. Why would he run away from where he was from?

"I don't know..." The other girl look rather surprised by this suggestion, just as much as Jason was. "It sounds crazy."

"What do we have to lose? Our parents would never approve and we deserve to be happy!" The girl exclaimed. 

"You're crazy, Yana." The other replied softly yet with a sweet and happy look in her eyes. Yana, as the girl was apparently called, giggled and nodded. 

"Well, duh. That's why you love me so much!" Yana announced as she took a very exaggerated bow. The two laughed as they continued to walk, with Jason not too far behind. His interest had been very much peaked. "So, are we doing this, Lisa?"

Lisa looked to have been deep in thought before she closed her eyes and smiled warmly. "It's crazy, but... I want to do it! We meet in town center at the Post office tonight!" She replied and Yana looked positively delighted as they held hands and ran off to presumably prepare.

Jason hadn't ran after them. He had simply watched the two as they vanished into the night and out of the camp. He didn't follow them. Instead, he had walked back and asked Mother why two girls were being romantic with each other. At that, Mother had chuckled and he felt her smile. She explained to him what being homosexual meant then and there. Jason found nothing wrong with it so long as they didn't do any of the bad stuff.

Regardless, those moments were rare and Jason rarely thought about them until lately. He proceeded to head back to cabin when he heard something. It was the rustling of leaves and snapping of branches. Surprised yet acting fast, he pulled out his machete and held it up. He looked around but saw nothing. The noise had come from something large. Very large. But the largest animal was a black bear and they were terrified of him for good reason. No animal ever came close to him.

So it was quite a shock and confusing moment when out of the bushes burst out a massive dog-like creature that charged at him. Jason, with surprising speed, dodged and sliced at the beast but it didn't even seem to be injured. It wasn't slowed down and it turned around almost instantly and was upon Jason, knocking back the undead man.

Jason swung his machete and sliced the beast in half. It fell on top of him, black inky substance coating his jacket and already dirty clothes. It didn't bother him but what did was the massive weight on his body that he couldn't push off. Seconds later, to his absolute shock, the beast's parts reformed and stitched itself back together. It looked down at Jason with crazed eyes and a wide, toothy grin that looked far more befitting on a human than any animal.

Before he knew it, the creature was lowering itself onto Jason and absorbing him into its body...

* * *

She loved it. 

The rush, the adrenaline, the blood... she loved it all. When life was taken from monsters, she relished in their suffering. Their utter torment and torture. 

Clementine Saintclaire had just finished enacting revenge on a vampire, which were notoriously difficult to kill but not impossible. At demons and spawns of Hell would succumb to death one way or another. She exhaled as she looked over herself. Yup, completely smeared in its blood. Just what she needed - a day at the drycleaners. 

She then looked down at the body of the now dead vampire and kneeled down next to it. Its damned soul lifelessly floating above it. It was an orb of red light, corrupted and undignified in its glow. Without warning, she snatched it up and lifted it to her lips before taking it into her mouth and swallowing it whole. She licked her gloved fingers to get the last delicious excess off.

"Very nasty, eh?" A voice came from behind her. She didn't even have to turn around as the Fury appeared behind her. Tisiphone was a Fury of Hades - a group of demons tasked by the head honcho in Heaven to hunt down and kill monsters on Earth and enact revenge for the sake of victims of suffering and death. 

"Indeed. It's not like I can live without them though." Clementine replied, rolling her eyes. Tisiphone giggled with manic energy as she appeared in front of Clementine from the fumes of black smoke.

"True." The Fury replied. Clementine remembered when she decided to take Tisiphone and allow the Fury to become a symbiote. They both benefited each other drastically. Tisiphone got a fresh meal every once in a while and Clementine got immortality and abilities that she never had as a human. Clementine walked away from the corpse and wrapped her whip up and placed it back at her side. Tisiphone floated right beside her. "So... what now?"

"Well, we move on. I haven't been hired just yet for another job." Clementine answered briskly. Tisiphone raised a brow.

"You seem to be rather jittery." The Fury stated. Clementine scoffed.

"Jittery? No, no, I'm not jittery." Clementine said as a book suddenly appeared before her, in a similar manner that Tisiphone did. "I'm just being cautious." 

"You maybe right to be so!" Tisiphone suddenly yelled as she vanished and Clementine narrowly dodged a giant dog from tackling her. Thank God for Tisiphone's sensitivity to the supernatural. Clementine turned around to face the beast and dodged again as it came back for another attack with impressive speeds. Ready for a challenge, she readied her whip and launched it at the beast, wrapping the black whip around its neck. With surprising grace, she mounted the beast and proceeded to tighten the whip with a lot of unseen strength. The beast writhed but it did not seem to falter. It tried to throw her off and nearly did at first but Clementine kept a tight grip.

"Calm yourself, you stupid beast!" She yelled. Suddenly, the dog stopped, turned its head in a complete 180 degrees and looked back with her with a crazed grin. She nearly shuddered as she recoiled in disgust and disturbance but did not release it. To her absolute horror, she suddenly felt her body being absorbed into it!

She did a double take at the monster, which only seemed to grin knowingly at her, as if it had simply realized that it could have done this all along. She cursed and fought but to no avail. Before she could do anything else, she had been fully submerged into its tar-like body...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! They keep writers like me going on with this story! Let me know what you thought and what you think is going on!


End file.
